Sekolah Musik Impian
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Komponis muda Indonesia untuk mengumpulkan anggota-anggota orkestra-nya. Bagaimana caranya agar semua pemainnya yang berasal dari anak-anak jalanan bisa bersatu? Temukan disini. Dengan iklan fic: Lovely Scarlet


Inilah cerita untuk 21 April. Bagaimana perjuangan seorang Kartini kembali disuguhkan dalam jaman modern. Berawal saat Sitaresmi Dirgantara, seorang musikus dunia pulang ke tanah kelahirannya setelah melakukan konser dunianya.

.

.

.

"Ahh.., senangnya pulang ke tanah air. Sudah lama sekali rasanya…" katanya saat baru saja turun dari pesawat. Dibelakangnya, seorang laki-laki berwajah Asia berkata, "Hampir 12 tahun kan, Sita-chan?" Sitaresmi mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan kedalam bandara bagian kedatangan internasional. "Sita-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya temannya itu.

Sitaremi menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum cerahnya…, "Tentu saja mewujudkan impianku, Kiku!"

.

**Sekolah Musik Impian**

Hetalia Axis-Powers by Himaruya Hidekazu

Story and Plot by Star-BeningluvIndonesia

All song that have written here by respected owner

Warning: OCs, OOCs, TYPOs, MINIMUM DESCRIPTIONs, and another

There's no pairing in this Story, OK?

.

"Wah! Rumah ini masih ada!" teriak Sitaresmi saat mendapati rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya masih berdiri tegap. "Kiku!" panggil Sitaresmi. Temannya, Kiku Honda dari Jepang mengangkat kepalanya dari dounjinshi yang sedang dibacanya, "Ada apa, Sita-chan?" Tanya Kiku. "Aku langsung tinggal disini saja. Nanti aku akan mencoba menelepon Joell. Siapa tahu dia bisa kembali bekerja disini." Terang Sitaresmi.

Kiku menutup doujinshi yang ia baca dan menatap mata coklat Sitaresmi yang berwarna lebih gelap daripada miliknya. "Kau yakin, Sita-chan? Maksudku…, rumah ini sudah sangat tua dan.., bagaimana ya?" kata Kiku. Sita tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja…, aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula.., aku memiliki indra keenam seperti Arthur. Aku tidak akan takut di dalam rumah itu sendirian." Kata Sita dengan senyuman.

Kiku mengangguk dan membantu Sita menurunkan kopernya. "Terima kasih, Kiku." Kata Sita. Ia mengeluarkan sederet kunci yang disatukan dalam satu gantungan. "Nah, ini dia." Kata Sitaresmi. Ia memasukkan anak kunci itu kedalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya dua kali. Cklek. "Dan pintu pun terbuka." Kata Sitaresmi.

Saat masuk, ia terkejut betapa bersihnya rumah itu. Sudah 12 tahun ia meninggalkannya, tapi rumah itu tetap bersih. 'Ini aneh…' pikir Sitaresmi. "Ada apa, Sita-chan?" Tanya Kiku. Sitaresmi menoleh ke arah Kiku. "Tidak, tapi ini aneh. Rumah ini bersih sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda debu. Seperti…" kata-kata Sitaresmi dilanjutkan oleh Kiku, "Seperti dihuni oleh seseorang." Sitaresmi segera berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Kamar itu terletak dilantai 2, disebelah barat rumah peninggalan orang tuanyaitu. Sitaresmi segera mengeluarkan lagi kuncinya. Namun saat memutar anak kunci tersebut dengan maksud membuka kunci pintu, kunci itu tidak mau terputar. Menandakan bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Segera Sitaresmi masuk, dan mendapati ruangan itu sangat rapi dan bersih.

Ia kembali berlari. Kali ini ke arah dapur. Di dapur pun, ia mendapati semuanya bersih. Bahkan, dikulkas terdapat banyak bahan makanan. 'Jangan-jangan ada orang yang menempati rumah ini… Tapi seingatku, rumah ini tidak dijual.' Pikir Sitaresmi. "Sita-chan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu di depan." Kata Kiku. "Oh, Kiku." Kata Sitaresmi sambil mengelus dadanya. "Kupikir siapa…"

Kiku menghela nafas, "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, Sita-chan… Tapi ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di depan." Ulang Kiku sekali lagi. "Siapa?" Tanya Sitaresmi. "Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Sita-chan." Jawab Kiku lalu melangkah pergi. Sitaresmi langsung membuntuti Kiku tepat di belakangnya. "Hei, Kiku. Siapa yang datang? Harusnya dia tidak tinggal disi-"

"Nona Sita?"

"Joell?"

"Sitaresmi?"

"Ratitya?"

"U-oh.."

**"YAAMPUNTERNYATAKAU!"** Teriak Sitaresmi dan Ratitya bebarengan yang membuat seseorang yang dipanggil Joell dan Kiku menutup telinga mereka. Sitaresmi dan Ratitya saling berpelukan. "Ya ampun, Sitaresmi… Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kamu mau pulang?" Tanya Ratitya masih dalam posisi memeluk Sitaresmi.

"Nomormu kehapus… Maaf ya…" jawab Sitaresmi. Akhirnya, dua anak kembar itu saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Joell! Senang melihatmu!" kata Sitaresmi lalu memeluk laki-laki di sebelah Ratitya. "Omph.., saya juga, Nona." Kata Joell. Setelah Sitaresmi melepas pelukannya, ia menggandeng Ratitya, mengambil kopernya, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Haish…, masih tetap semangat seperti biasanya… Oh, tuan Kiku, senang bertemu dengan anda." Kata Joell sambil tersenyum. "Tentu, Albertstein-san. Bagaimana keadaan di Australia?" Tanya Kiku. "Cukup baik. Cuaca cerah, ekonomi stabil, apa anda ingin minum sesuatu?" jawab Joell sambil menawarkan minuman. "Tidak perlu. Aku rasa aku akan berada disini sebentar. Mengingat Sitaresmi belum mengambil ini." Jawab Kiku sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku. Paspor Sitaresmi yang entah kenapa bisa dipegang Kiku.

"My, nona Sitaresmi selalu seperti itu." Kata Joell sambil melangkah ke arah dapur, sedangkan Kiku duduk-duduk di ruang tamu. Tak lama, terdengar suara derap kaki dari lantai atas, menuruni tangga, lalu sampai di ruang tamu. "Pasporku?" ternyata Sitaresmi. Kiku memberikannya pada Sitaresmi sambil tersenyum. "Kau melupakannya." Kata Kiku. Sitaresmi ikut tersenyum. "Arigato." Jawab Sitaresmi sambil mengambil paspornya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kata Kiku. "Tunggu! Kau dan Sitaresmi kan baru saja sampai. Kau pasti capek. Ayo, kita makan siang dulu." Kata Ratitya. "Tidak Perlu, Ratitya-san. Nanti merepotkan." Tolak Kiku. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" kata Ratitya lalu menggandeng (baca:menyeret) Kiku ke dapur. "Ra-Ratitya-san!"

"Kalian akrab sekali~~" kata Sitaresmi sambil menahan tawa. Wajah Kiku memerah seketika.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana konsermu?" Tanya Ratitya sambil melahap nasi goreng dengan lauk telur mata sapi dan daging asap. "Bagus. And, Roderich memintaku untuk kembali melakukan konser di kampusnya tahun depan." Jawab Sitaresmi. "Kiku juga keren. Permainan Koto-nya bagus sangat, dah." Puji Sitaresmi. "Kau terlalu memuji, Sita-chan." Kata Kiku.

"Ooh…, kalau Kiku sih udah nggak tertandingilah permainan Koto sama Samisen-nya. Udah jago emang…" komentar Ratitya. "Tapi baguslah Nona Sitaresmi sudah pulang. Nona Ratitya jadi tidak merengek-rengek menyusul Anda ke salah satu Negara yang mungkin menjadi tempat konser anda." Terang Joell. Sebuah sikut langsung mengenai perutnya. "Jangan membuka aib orang." Kata Ratitya dengan ketus, terlihat sebuah perempatan jalan di keningnya.

"Baiklah, nona. Ukh…" jawab Joell sambil mengelus perutnya yang terkena sikutan Ratitya. "So.., apa kegiatanmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Ratitya. "Oh, itu…, aku akan mewujudkan impianku." Jawab Sitaresmi.

"Impian apa?"

"Membuat sekolah musik khusus anak-anak jalanan, pengamen, dll, lalu membuat mereka menjadi satu grup orkestra, dan melakukan konser dunia lagi." Jawab Sitaresmi pasti. Ratitya tersedak daging asap yang barusan ia makan, Kiku tersedak air putih yang barusan ia minum. "Apa?" Tanya Ratitya setelah meminum air putih untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. "Membuat sekolah musik untuk anak jalanan? Hell, Sitaresmi! Dimana kau akan membuatnya? Tanah di Indonesia sekarang mahal-mahal! Belum lagi alat-alat musiknya. Darimana kau akan mendapatkan dananya?"

"Itu benar, Sita-chan. Jika menyewa bangunan pun akan sulit. Belum lagi mengumpulkan anak-anak jalanan dan pengamennya. Apakah mereka bisa memainkan piano, biola, dan instrumen lainnya? Tolong dipikirkan soal dananya juga, Sita-chan." Timpal Kiku.

"OK, first, aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak. Kedua, aku akan membuat poster dan meletakkannya di tengah kota. Ketiga, sekolah ini tidak hanya untuk pengamen dan anak jalanan, tapi juga anak-anak kalangan bawah-atas. Keempat, Roderich dan Arthur setuju untuk meminjamkan beberapa instrumen juga beberapa guru kenalan mereka." Terang Sitaresmi.

Joell datang dan kembali menuangkan air putih ke 3 gelas kosong yang ada di atas meja, lalu berkata, "Menurut saya, ide nona Sitaresmi bagus juga. Jika kita bisa melatih mereka, kehidupan mereka akan jauh lebih baik. Paling tidak, mereka bisa mendapatkan teori dan praktek yang cukup sehingga mereka tidak menjadi pengamen dan atau anak jalanan lagi."

"Thanks, Joell!" kata Sitaresmi sambil memeluk leher Joell. Wajah laki-laki berumur 24 tahun itu memerah seketika. "Ehem. Fine. Tapi kita berdua harus membicarakan ini. Aku juga kan mencoba membantu dengan melaporkan hal ini kepada atasanku. Mudah-mudahan ia mau memberikan sumbangan dana. Juga kepada beberapa dermawan yang aku kenal. OK?" kata Ratitya. Mata Sitaresmi berbinar-binar.

"Oh, Ratitya~ Kau kembaran yang paling baik~~!" kata Sitaresmi meloncat dari kursinya dan memeluk Ratitya. Ratitya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kembarannya, "Iya, iya…" Kiku yang melihat adegan itu langsung memotretnya dengan kamera yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. 'Hihihihi…, mereka rukun sekali. Coba aku dan Yao-nii bisa seperti itu. Ah, akan aku tunjukkan foto ini ke Elizavetha-san besok. Aku ingin tahu reaksinya…' pikir Kiku sambil tersenyum. Joell pun tersenyum. 'Sepertinya…, rumah ini akan semakin ramai dan berwarna…' pikirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apakah kau percaya dengan namanya takdir?"

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah tahu 'kan jika resikonya seperti itu, bodoh!"

"A-Aku tidak tahu..."

.

"Aku iri padanya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia mempunyai apa yang tidak aku punya,"

.

"A-Arthur.. "

"K-Kaukah itu..?"

"Katakan jika kau membutuhkan apapun, aku akan selalu membantumu, sebisaku."

.

"Um, kau tidak keberatan berkenalan denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!"

.

.

Lovely Scarlet

Story and Plot: D.N.A. Girlz

Starring: Fem!Indonesia, S. Italy, Switzerland, England/Britain  
**23 Juni 2013**

* * *

.

Saat malam datang, kedua kakak-adik itu menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang musik. Letaknya di lantai satu sebelah timur. Diapit oleh perpustakaan dan kamar tidur tamu. Dentingan piano dan dua suara merdu terdengar dari sama. Ditemani siraman sinar bulan dari jendela-jendela besar disisi kiri ruangan itu.

Jari-jari Sitaresmi dengan lincah menekan tuts-tuts berwarna hitam putih di atas Grand Piano hitam. Bagaikan menari seiring dengan melantunnya lagu "Home". Dua suara dengan dua pitch yang berbeda mengalirkan lirik lagu yang lembut itu.

.

_Another summer day_

_Is come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Hmm…_

_._

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Just wanna go home_

_O, I miss you, you know_

_._

_I've been keeping all the letters_

_That I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_._

_Well, I would sent them but I know_

_That it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more, than that…_

_._

_Another airplane, another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Hmm.., I got to go home…_

_._

_Let me go home…_

_I'm just too far_

_From where you are_

_I wanna come home_

.

Sitaresmi kembali menekan tuts-tuts hitam-putih dengan lincah. Melantunkan sebuah interlude ditengah nyanyian mereka.

.

_And I feel just like I'm living_

_Someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right?_

_._

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_But this was not your dream_

_But you're always believe in me_

_._

_Another winter day has come and gone away_

_Even in Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home._

_._

_And I am surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel alone_

_Let me go home…_

_O, I miss you, you know?_

_._

_Let me go home_

_I've had run_

_Baby I'm done_

_Let me go home_

_Let me go home_

_There all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

_"I (You) **have came back home.."**_

Lagu itu diakhiri dengan halus oleh Sitaresmi dan pelukan hangat Ratitya… "Aku pulang…" bisik Sitaresmi.

.

.

.

A/N: Scheiße! Gila bener~~ Susah membuat fic seperti ini. OST-nya~~ OST-nya~~ Ada yang mau mbantuin saya nentuin OST-nya~~? TOLONG MAS, MBAK, KAK, DIK, KEK, NEK, PAK, BUK~~ Tolong bantu saya~~~ *nangisalaydipinggirjalansambilngemis-ngemismintab antuan

Fuh…,OK, ada sedikit penjelasan.

Joell adalah pelayan atau istilah kerennya butler-nya duo Ratitya dan Sitaresmi. Ia adalah OC yang berasal dari Australia, tapi bukan Australia! Kalau ada yang merasa Australia itu punya human name Joell, ya maklum saya nggombes.

Next, Kalau review anda menyatakan minim deskripsi, saya sudah mengatakannya diawal! Jadi, mohon kalau review, jangan menambahkan deskripsi kurang. Saya nggak bisa memasukkan deskripsi banyak-banyak karena saya tidak bisa. Daripada plot di kepala saya hancur berantakan, lebih naik saya nggak tambahin deskripsi.

OK, the next one, kenapa Ratitya dan Sitaresmi kembali muncul setelah bermain di Ratitya lan Sitaresmi ing Dirgantara? Karena mereka adalah OC asli saya. Semua cerita yang mengandung unsur Indonesia pasti akan memakai salah satu dari mereka atau dua-duanya. OK?

Finally, fic ini terinspirasi oleh teman saya. Tepatnya kakak kelas saya yaitu J*****a Su****ta yang sudah sering melakukan konser dengan harpanya. Tapi kalau Indonesia disini, saya buat dia mempunyai grup orchestra. Modern maupun tradisional.

Yak, sekian A/N dari saya. Mau tahu lanjutannya? Lihat cuplikan di bawah ini…

.

"Bersyukurklah karena atasanku bersedia."

"Makasih…"

.

"Belum ada yang datang…"

.

.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti. Sudah satu minggu yang datang hanya dari kalangan menengah-atas."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai impianku terwujud, kak. Aku pasti berhasil."

.

.

.

TBC?


End file.
